


Stones

by banjkazfan



Series: Under the Cherry Blossoms [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Japanese Culture, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjkazfan/pseuds/banjkazfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on shore leave in Japan, Kirk and McCoy find themselves engaging in a centuries-old tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stones

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a few one-shots I’ve been working on, based around my visits to Japan. The general theme behind each of them is that the crew of the Enterprise is on shore leave in, well, Japan. Or, if shore leave isn’t realistic, feel free to think of these as a series of AU stories.
> 
> My first published Star Trek AOS work, so I'm pretty nervous about this. I've done a lot of research into both Star Trek and Japan, but if I make mistakes please feel free to let me know! I'm always seeking to improve.
> 
> Also, you guys should check out more about this temple (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kiyomizu-dera). It's a really beautiful place, and I'm so lucky I got to see it.

**M** cCoy wiped a droplet of sweat from his forehead before deeming it a lost cause. The bandanna he had tied around his forehead was doing absolutely nothing, and where one drop was wiped away, three more appeared and _fuck_ it was just too hot to even try anymore.

He had to silently admit that the view was worth the hike, though.

Kiyomizu temple (better known as Kiyomizu-dera), about half-an-hour on foot from the Kyoto shuttle station, had been standing for centuries. It had withstood many natural disasters, and had withstood the test of time, remaining even as the modernity of Starfleet popped up around it. Modern construction had helped to stabilize it, but it hadn’t changed much since the buildings had been erected in 1633.

It really was amazing, Leonard thought, how even with modern technology and the highly advanced starship the crew called home, something so ancient and yet still so beautiful could exist in harmony with the ever-changing times.

He didn’t realize how long he had been staring before Jim clapped him on the shoulder.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” the young captain said, a warm glow on his sweaty face as he took in the sight of the sturdy temple, proudly standing tall over the lush green landscape. “Yeoman Kaarii told me it was ‘beautiful’, but I think she lowballed it.”

Leonard nodded a bit dumbly, still unable to take his eyes off of the temple. “Yeah, it’s…Jesus; I didn’t know things like this were still around.”

“Yeah. And just think about it – our own ship is just a shuttle ride from here. Talk about a culture clash.” Jim gave the other man a crooked grin. “C’mon, let’s look around! There’s something in Yeoman Kaarii’s old pamphlet I want to see for myself.”

The doctor finally managed to tear his gaze from the view, turning to face the other and nodding. Jim seemed to know where he was going, so Leonard was pretty content to let him lead the way.

…that contentment vanished as soon as he remembered that Jim had gotten them lost in Kyoto for _an hour and a fucking half in hundred degree heat_ the day before. McCoy gritted his teeth and sprinted to catch up to Jim, not really wanting a repeat of the previous day’s adventures. But, to the captain’s credit, he strode with purpose, and legitimately did seem to know where he was leading the doctor. Leonard suppressed his concerns and followed, ducking and weaving through the many school kids and tourists that were there that day in his attempt to keep up. The blonde led them up a staircase, past a small shrine labeled ‘Ōkuninushi’, and stopped them at the top of the stairs.

“Ta-da,” he said proudly with a grand gesture. “Found it on the first try!”

He was perplexed by what he was seeing, to say the least. “Jim, it’s a stone.”

A smirk danced across Kirk’s face. “Ah, but it’s not just any stone, Bones,” he corrected. “This is one of the Jishu Shrine’s famous ‘love stones’.”

“Wait, we’re in another shrine?”

“According to tradition,” Jim continued, as if he hadn’t been interrupted, “if someone can walk between these two stones—“ He gestured to the matching stone, about 20 feet away in a straight line “—then their wish will be granted, and they won’t be lonely anymore.” A lazy grin lit up his expression as he stared at his friend. “Thought we could try it,” he said slyly.

Leonard felt his brow furrow in frustration. “Dammit, Jim, I’m a doctor, not a superstitious schoolgirl,” he retorted. “And how difficult could that be? It’s, what, thirty feet in a straight line?”

Kirk’s grin morphed into a rather evil looking smirk. “I think I forgot the most important part,” he chuckled. “You’ve gotta do it with your eyes closed.”

…oh. _That_ certainly made it more difficult. Especially since people were crossing the path between the two stones without a thought, and there were a lot of people. The doctor felt his scowl deepen.

“This is the most infantile thing I think I’ve heard you suggest,” he grumbled.

“Oh, don’t be such a stick in the mud,” Jim said cheerfully, stepping in front of the first stone. “Look, I’ll even do it first! Go stand over by the other one.” The young captain gestured to the other relic, shooing the dark-haired man in that direction. “I’ll be right over!”

He found himself complying, though he told himself it was because it would be hilarious to watch Jim fall on his ass trying to reenact a centuries-old superstition. That’s all this was – a fairy tale, and nothing more.

As he passed the statue of a _kami_ in one of the shrines, he felt a sudden sense of unease for his declaration of ‘superstition’. Whether or not he believed in any of these gods, they certainly were built up to be imposing. 

…Maybe he had a coin he could throw in the offering box afterwards.

Shaking it off, he took his post at the other stone and smirked as Jim gave him a thumbs-up gesture. Even from this distance, he could see the confident grin as his friend closed his eyes and began to unhurriedly walk towards him.

Interestingly, people were moving to clear the way without so much as a word; perhaps they were used to this sort of occurrence and tried to assist however they could. Idly, Bones wondered just how many tourists and lonely young things attempted this very walk every day. His attention was caught briefly by a small gaggle of school girls off to one side, their eyes fixed on Jim’s slowly-moving form. They giggled, and one girl cupped a hand over her mouth before whispering something to her friend. The friend pointedly glanced at the doctor before nodding and they both dissolved into titters.

Damn, he wished that he spoke more than just English.

He had to admit, he was pretty impressed at how well Jim kept his balance. He didn’t waver and he didn’t stumble, and he was over halfway there. As the doctor watched his captain continue to move towards him, the thought crossed his mind that Jim had asked _him_ to do this together, and –

He brushed it off before he could finish that thought. It made more sense to think that Jim suggested it because they were out and about together, and this particular place wasn’t too far from the temple gates. It really was too damn hot to wander any further.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the appearance of Jim’s hand reaching out. Leonard watched as Jim carefully crouched, hand still out as he felt for the second stone. As soon as Jim’s fingers touched it, his eyes snapped open, and he grinned proudly up at his friend.

“Ha,” he exulted, standing. “Easy.”

Leonard shook his head as they both headed back for the staircase they had climbed to get there. “I can’t believe you didn’t fall. You were cheating, weren’t you?” He eyed the girls as they passed, and raised an eyebrow at the way they all grinned and looked anywhere but at the two of them.

“Come on, you were watching. Did I open my eyes?”

He had to admit that he hadn’t seen that intense shade of blue once during the walk.

As they reached the starting point of the walk of faith, Jim placed a hand on the other man's arm to stop him from continuing down the stairs. “Hold up there, Bones,” he said, a wicked smile spreading across his face. “I think it’s your turn to try.”

A wild hazel glare skittered over to the grinning captain. “Hell no,” he growled. “I’m not enough of a fool to take on some—”

“It wasn’t that hard,” the captain chuckled, turning Bones to face the other stone. “Go on, try it for yourself. Hey,” he reminded the other. “It’s free entertainment. We’re a little low on credits after getting lost in the shuttle system the other day, remember?”

The doctor sighed, wondering if it was the exhaustion from their day of hiking around that made him cave. “Fine,” he sighed, closing his eyes. God only knew why he let Jim talk him into stupid things like this. He took a tentative step, then realized just how damn hard it was to actually judge where he was. One eye slid open to try and get his bearings before he could stop himself.

He knew he was busted when Jim’s voice came from beside him.

“You accused _me_ of cheating, and I just saw you peek,” he said, the allegation clear despite the grin on his face. “No way. You’re doing this the right way, Bones.” And before Leonard could stop him, Jim had somehow removed the bandanna that was encircling his forehead and had instead tied it around the doctor’s eyes.

Leonard froze as his complete loss of sight overwhelmed him. All he could focus on was the pounding of his heart (though he couldn’t identify entirely why it was doing so) and the crushing heat of the afternoon sun drowning him. Shit, why had he let Jim talk him into this? The kid was going to let him screw this up, was going to let him fall and dammit he was going to _kill him_ for embarrassing him in public like this—

He flinched as warm, strong hands touched his shoulders and Jim’s warm voice spoke to him.

“It’s alright, Bones,” he murmured, lowly enough that he wouldn’t be overheard. “Follow my voice, okay?” There was a playful tone to his words, but it sobered slightly as Jim continued. “Trust me.”

And god help him, he did. He trusted this kid with his life. It wasn’t like his dignity was nearly that important.

The absence of his vision sharpened his other senses, and he could hear and feel the other man move in front of him. The slight hint of Jim's cologne, mixed with the sweaty musk that was a side effect of their wandering in hundred degree heat, became apparent, and Bones could tell that the other man had stepped closer. Blindly reaching out without thinking, he started in surprise as he felt his hand brush against Jim's. Clearly, the captain had reached out as well – to guide him, to steady him, hell, maybe to walk him through it like this? Who knew?

The biggest surprise came when he felt those long fingers wrap around his.

“Yeah, we got this.” The voice he knew so well was warm, and he could hear the smile even if he couldn’t see it. “Come on, let’s do it.”

He hesitated for a long moment before he finally shifted one foot in front of the other, fingers tightening reflexively around Jim's as he pitched slightly off-balance.

“Relax,” Jim murmured in a soft tone, never releasing the doctor’s hands. “The first step is the hardest. I’ve got you.”

He felt a slight tug on his hand, and he swallowed as he understood that Jim was urging him forward. Leonard took another hesitant step, still somehow convinced that this was going to end in his humiliation. His fears began to subside, however, when he realized that Jim was waiting patiently for him to gather his nerve before each step. Though Jim would tug a little to encourage him, he never yanked or pulled before the doctor was ready to move.

They had done trust exercises together at the Academy, but none had ever been quite so intense.

_It’s funny. I trust this man to keep me and the crew alive on a daily basis, but I have trouble fully trusting him to guide me between two goddamn stones._

“Don’t think so much about it.” The captain’s voice was soft, and it was so instantaneous that Leonard wondered if Jim could somehow read his thoughts. “We’re halfway there.”

Leonard could hear the soft voices of the school girls nearby as he allowed his pace to quicken slightly– _Don’t they have anything better to do than watch some damn tourists?_ Leonard wondered grumpily – and he clearly heard one murmur the word “Kawaii”. The way they sighed and giggled pissed him off; they clearly knew something about this walk that he didn’t.

“Almost there, Bones,” Jim’s voice broke his thoughts. “You’re doing great.”

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to ask Jim something – anything, anything to break his end of the silence because with him blinded and vulnerable like this it was getting to be too much – when he felt his foot catch on the other stone.

Well, the trust was nice while it lasted, he supposed.

But before he could even stumble, their fingers were apart and strong arms were suddenly around him, stopping him from falling. His breath caught before whooshing all out in a noise of surprise as his captain’s arms closed around him.

He hadn’t even hesitated before catching him.

“I’ve got you,” Jim said lowly against his ear, supporting the doctor's weight with no issues or hesitation. “Just lean down and touch the rock, and you did it.”

As if in a trance, he leaned down and blindly reached out. He wasn’t even entirely sure where this rock was, but he flinched in surprise as Jim’s warm hand closed around his before guiding him down to the stone, warmed by the sun.

Bones couldn’t identify the emotion that flooded him as they touched the rock together. They stayed there for a moment, him still blindfolded and Jim still holding him half-up with one arm, but they weren’t thinking about those things.

Not now.

Jim’s hand that had guided them both to the rock receded, and Leonard felt a pang of something that he tried to write off as indigestion. He tensed for a moment as he felt the hand on the back of his head, but relaxed when he realized that Jim was undoing his blindfold. He kept his eyes closed even as the cloth fell away, not entirely willing to face the blinding sun and end their moment together.

Reluctantly, he finally opened his eyes before turning to face Jim. Leonard belatedly realized that his own hand was still pressed against the rock, but that thought was chased away as Jim gave him that smile, that one that only ever seemed to appear when he was talking to the doctor.

“See?” the captain said. “Nothing to it.”

As Jim helped him to his feet, not releasing his hand even after they were both standing, Leonard’s glance darted over to the girls standing nearby. He couldn’t help but smirk a little at the way they all watched the two men with their eyes wide and barely managing to hide their smiles.

Jim’s fingers brushed against his as he began to head for the gates, and Bones’ attention was drawn to the other man. “You ready to head back for the shuttle?” the captain said, his smile bright.

“Yeah, just give me one second.” Leonard dug in his pocket, extracted a five-yen coin (vaguely remembering that Sulu had once explained the significance, but not remembering what it was), and paused in front of the shrine dedicated to Ōkuninushi – the sign said that he was the god of love and good matches.

_Well played, Ōkuninushi._

Leonard tossed the coin into the offering box before moving to catch up with Jim, unable to hide his smile as warm fingers interlaced with his.

He began to wonder if there wasn’t really something to this whole ‘superstition’ thing.


End file.
